


Channelling Wonder Woman

by TheUnnamedOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, dodgeball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnnamedOne/pseuds/TheUnnamedOne
Summary: “Hmm. I prefer Aquaman personally. But Wonder Woman is pretty badass too.” Abigail gave herself whiplash with how fast she spun her head. How Manon moved so silently could have been an entry on those Youtube Unsolved Mystery channels. The girl smiled and very carefully pressed the ice pack to Abigail’s forehead.She willed her mouth to speak. “Yeah he’s alright for a guy whose super power is talking to fish.” She immediately gave herself a kick mentally.Manon giggled. “Technically according to him, it’s the water that does the talking.” Her eyes glinted playfully.---AKA Being over competitive in Dodgeball isn't always the best idea, unless it lands you in the nurses office with a cute transfer student





	Channelling Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission from the Hetalia Community on Amino. The member requested their OC with Belgium in a school AU. Admittedly I don't know much about Belgium. I really hope I didn't mess her character up too much. 
> 
> I am really tired posting this so I doubt my proofread was 100% accurate. Please forgive that.

    Abigail wasn’t intentionally timing her footsteps with the beat in her headphones but the fact that it fit wasn’t something she was about to complain about. She smiled and adjusted her schoolbag, looking around at the peaceful neighbourhood. This area was always so beautiful in the morning, with the birds singing and the trees blowing softly in the wind. The music in her ears added to the overall atmosphere. The morning was almost perfect.

   Almost was the key word there; it would have been completely perfect if Matthew had been able to join her on the walk like he usually did. Unfortunately her older brother had a doctor’s appointment to attend before school. It was fine, really. A bit upsetting maybe but it didn’t place too big a damper on her good mood. It was doubtful that anything could ruin the good mood she got when it was P.E. day. Abigail grinned at the thought. Lately her classes held an extra layer of competitiveness. Something for her to work for.

    The rest of the walk remained quiet and peaceful, and Abigail started her classes that day with a bright attitude.

***

   Unfortunately that good mood was actually taken down a notch or two by the time she hit her second class. It was the same drama rehashed with a different spin. ‘You are meant to wear the female uniform, change out of the male one.’ Abigail tapped her pencil irritably on the deck. It was still the uniform, it wasn’t like she was hurting anyone by wearing pants. Besides, Matthew had already told her that if she wasn’t comfortable wearing skirts then she didn’t have to. She drew angry lines along the corner of her paper and sighed.

    Bits and pieces of her classmate’s conversations filtered through the room as they worked on their papers. Plans for lunch, talking about events over the weekend, someone was telling a loud story about their dog; the teacher was content to let the students socialise as long as they got some work done at the same time. Abigail just wanted this class to hurry up and finish; P.E. was next and she had some frustration to work out. The assault of lines on her paper ceased as a body plopped in the chair in front of her and tanned arms covered the edge of the desk.

    Abigail drew in a deep breath. “Hello Michelle.”

   “Dear Abi, what poor soul has caught itself in your wrath this time?” Michelle’s smile was amused and comforting.

    “The school.”

    A small gasp came from the girl. “The entire school? That’s just impressive!”

    Abigail groaned in frustration and dropped her head to her desk. “I don’t understand how wearing pants instead of a skirt is meant to negatively impact my education.” Sitting up straight again she crossed her arms and leaned back. “It’s not like I’m making my hair insane colors or filling my face with piercings, they’re just pants!”

    Michelle leaned across and lightly patted Abigail on the arm. “If it’s any consolation, we have gym soon.” A huge grin filled her face. “I know how much you love sports, especially when a certain someone is watching.”

    She didn’t need a mirror to see the deep blush covering her face. Abigail tried to smooth over her messy short hair as a distraction. “W-well that’s not. I mean I don’t notice when. Ugh. Shut up!” Her distraction failing her she once again dropped her head on the desk, determined to remain there until the next class. She grimaced when she heard Michelle’s light giggle.

    “Oh Abi. Just talk to her. Channel your inner Wonder Woman.” Abigail roughly shook her head while it was on the desk and Michelle sighed. “Alright. Be stubborn then.”

    The noise in the classroom increased in volume slightly as the class drew to an end. Apparently everyone was very excited for the next class – people were whispering about a dodgeball game planned. Abigail smiled against the desk. Dodgeball was perfect.

***

    Abigail grunted with excitement as her legs carried her across the gym floor. The other team was good but she was weaving and ducking her way around, at times sacrificing members of her own team to stay in the game. She cackled when her good friend Elizabeta got hit with a ball, struck out. The long haired girl just heaved a sigh and sat at the bleachers.

    Subconsciously Abigail realised that she was showing off, as she picked up a ball and threw it to land dead center on Gilbert’s stomach. “Aw come on!” was yelled across the room and Abigail was dodging more throws from his vengeful brother.

    A cheer from the bleachers caught her ear and she grinned; another ball left her hands to smack against Ivan’s shoulder. He simply smiled with a shrug and left the game. Ludwig appeared to have doubled his efforts to get her out and he hurled a ball across the line. It missed her by half an inch, the edge of her shirt flinching at the rush of air. Before she had a chance to move again there was another ball coming towards her. Her mind raced in adrenaline as she allowed her knees to bend, dropping her to the ground and under the throw. She wasted no time getting to her feet again and she raced off.

    Another cheer of her name, from Michelle this time. Abigail wasn’t going to pay any mind until another voice started up the cheer as well. Her feet locked and her head swivelled around to the bleachers. Sitting next to Michelle, who had a wicked grin on her face, was the transfer student who had joined their school a few weeks ago. The transfer student who broke dress code to wear a green headband in her hair every day that matched her eyes. The transfer student who turned Abigail into a stuttering mess the few times they had interacted. Abigail’s face heated up.

    Manon was cheering her name right alongside her friends.

    “Abi move!” Elizabeta yelling broke her stunned stance into motion and she moved to the side just in time to miss the throw from Ludwig.

    “Dammit!” His frustration was showing and Abigail mentally kicked herself for not keeping her head in the game. She spun to throw a ball at him in retaliation but it missed him by a mile. Abigail narrowed her eyes and took off to pick up the next ball. She reached it, but not before Ludwig reached his. They locked eyes and in the next instant she was watching a ball coming towards her. Her muscles tensed, ready to spin out of the way and throw, but before she could do anything a body fell in front of her, smacking the ball with two flailing arms. Abigail blinked in confusion, still in a defensive stance.

    Grinning up at her from the floor was her brother Alfred. He stuck his thumb up and laughed loudly. She rolled her eyes in response and moved out of the way so he could move off the floor. Ludwig had already moved on to finding his next weapon but she still had her ball. She stalked along her side of the gym, looking for an opening she could hit him with.

    The second she found it she prepared her arm to throw as hard as she could. She had the shot lined up and sucked in a deep breath.

    “Yay! Go Abi!!!” Abigail froze again.

    Just enough time for a ball to come hurdling at her face and knock her backwards. She could hear Michelles panicked yell through the ringing in her ears and she blinked quickly to try and move the spots from her eyes. Her head was heavy and she worked to pull air into stunned lungs.

    As her vision cleared she saw a head of blonde hair lean down. Ludwig’s face was pinched in concern.

    “I am so sorry! Abi? I didn’t mean to throw it that hard.” She shook her head and wiggled to sit up.

    A cough moved from her throat at the change in position. “Good throw man.” Rasped out and she put a hand to her throbbing head. Ludwig seemed unconvinced. She waved his hands away and those of Alfred who was babbling with worry. It wasn’t like she hadn’t gotten hurt on the field before. Their concern was touching but overall unnecessary. She just needed to sit down and have some water and she would be fine –

    She made it three steps before her body turned to jelly and she wobbled to the side. Her mind hadn’t quite registered that she was falling until she just… wasn’t anymore. A soft voice next to her ear informed the others that they were heading to the nurses office. Abigail watched as the floor tiles flickered past in slow motion. Her mouth moved to form words of protest but the same quiet voice shushed her gently and the arm around her waist pulled tighter. Abigail inhaled, ready to tell off whoever it was but stopped at the pleasant smell of perfume next to her.

    Her stomach dropped in mortification as they walked through the nurses office and Manon carefully set her down on one of the chairs. This was probably the most embarrassing situation she could remember at this point. She closed her eyes and groaned. If she hadn’t been so damn competitive…

    “Ah! I’m sorry I tried to be gentle.” Manon touched Abigail’s forehead carefully. “You’re starting to bruise. I’ll get an ice pack, don’t move.” The hand was gone before Abigail could say anything.

    Opening her eyes she focused on a tile on the floor. Her head was still spinning just a bit but it was less so than when they were in the hallway coming here. She very carefully swallowed some saliva and waited but thankfully no nausea followed. That was good. At least she would vomit in front of her crush. That’s a terrible way to flirt. Abigail scoffed and started stretching her arms and legs slowly to ease the jittering. As if any amount of flirting could help her recover from this.

    “This is so the opposite of ‘channelling my inner Wonder Woman.’ Ugh.” She tilted her head to the side to stretch her neck out.

   “Hmm. I prefer Aquaman personally. But Wonder Woman is pretty badass too.” Abigail gave herself whiplash with how fast she spun her head. How Manon moved so silently could have been an entry on those Youtube Unsolved Mystery channels. The girl smiled and very carefully pressed the ice pack to Abigail’s forehead.

    She willed her mouth to speak. “Yeah he’s alright for a guy whose super power is talking to fish.” She immediately gave herself a kick mentally.

    Manon giggled. “Technically according to him, it’s the water that does the talking.” Her eyes glinted playfully.

    Abigail snorted and murmured her thanks while her hand moved to replace the other girls on the ice pack. She chanced a glance at Manon’s eyes, the pretty color and friendliness shining in them. “Sorry you had to drag me here.”

    “Oh it’s no trouble!” Manon giggled again. “Though I might not have done so if I’d known you would insult my favorite super hero.” The other girl smiled softly. Abigail groaned and opened her mouth to apologise when Manon laughed and placed a hand reassuringly on Abigail’s. “I was kidding.”

    Abigail sighed and brought the ice pack down. She felt much better aside from the crushing humiliation of the entire situation. Still. She didn’t want it to end yet. She looked up into the other girls eyes. “You were cheering for me.”

   Manon nodded, her smile never faltering. “Michelle told me that if I cheered for you it would make you happy.” Abigail’s face filled with a deep blush. “I wanted to make you happy.”

   “W-what? But why?” She cursed her stupid voice for faltering.

    Manon titled her head to the side and held her gaze. “Were you not having a bad day?”

    Oh. “Yeah. I-I guess I was. But I mean…”

    “I did not like the thought of you being upset.” Manon’s smile returned. “You should always smile. Your smile is beautiful.”

    Abigail blinked once. Twice. Three times and decided that the knock on her head must have made her pass out. This wasn’t real, right? Manon noticed the silence and her eyes widened. “Was that… was that wrong? I …” She muttered in Dutch. “No I’m sure I got the words right.” She crossed her arms and tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. “Should I not have said it? I did not wish to make you uncomfortable but –“

    “I think your smile is beautiful too.” Abigail didn’t have time to think before speaking because the words just rushed out on their own. Manon let out a relieved chuckle as Abigail blushed again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in defeat. She’d come this far, might as well go all the way. “I got hurt because I was showing off.”

     Manon chuckled again and placed her hands on Abigails. “I know.”

    “You what?”

    “I know. I had hoped it was for me, and Michelle told me it was right before you got hit.”

    “You had hoped…. I’m sorry could you say that again?” Abigail stared at Manon with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

    Manon giggled. “I can do better.” Without warning the other girl leaned forward to gently press their lips together. It was a short kiss, chaste and sweet. But Abigail could rival a traffic light with how bright red her face had turned. Manon carefully examined the girls face and deduced the blush was good, her face splitting into a grin. “Are you still having a bad day Abi?”

    “Are you insane? This is the best day I have ever had.”

***

 


End file.
